Le jour viendra
by Slythewyn
Summary: ..Salazar/Godric.. 'Godric ...' murmure t il doucement, son souffle s’insinuant sous son col, faisant frémir sa peau … Un parfum envoûtant s'échappe de lui, une aura captivante, dangereuse ... Salazar exhale le pouvoir .


**Disclaimer : **Gryffi et Slythy appartiennent tous les deux à J.K. Rowling, bien qu'elle n'en fasse pas grand usage .. Pas de problèmes ! On s'en chargera à sa place :p

**Genre** : Drama/Romance

**Couple** : Salazar/Godric

_Pourquoi eux ? Et en fait, pourquoi pas ? Salazar et Godric, c'est un peu comme Harry et Draco, c'est vrai, mais pas totalement … D'abord, ils ne se détestaient pas du tout au début. Ensuite, ce sont des adultes, tous deux très talentueux, puisque fondateurs de Hogwarts. Et puis je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas assez mis en lumière dans les livres et les fics en général … Donc j'ai décidé d'écrire quelques OS sur eux, dont le premier que voici …_

_En espérant que mon premier essai sur ce couple pas très tendance puisse plaire à quelques uns … Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le jour viendra …**

'Godric ?'

La voix froide, suave de Salazar résonne dans la classe vide. Il tourne brusquement la tête. Salazar avance le long des rangées de tables, sa cape verte virevoltant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, il pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules .

'Godric ...' murmure-t-il doucement, son souffle s'insinuant sous son col, faisant frémir sa peau …

Un parfum envoûtant s'échappe de lui, une aura captivante, dangereuse ... Salazar exhale le pouvoir . Ses doigts sont glacés, ses lèvres fines étirées en un sourire malsain.

Godric lève les yeux vers lui, lentement, et prend son regard de plein fouet. Deux éclairs foudroyants, d'un vert trop pur, trop clair. La lueur qui y brille est proche de la démence.

'Tu m'en veux encore ?' interroge-t-il d'une voix caressante.

Godric soutient quelques secondes encore ce regard pénétrant, puis chancèle et détourne les yeux. L'ombre d'un ricanement passe sur le visage de Salazar. Il saisit le menton de Godric entre son pouce et son index et l'immobilise tendrement tandis qu'il se penche vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser enjôleur.

'Si tu continues à prendre la fuite, je vais finir par croire que tu as peur de moi,' déclare-t-il avec amusement.

Godric se dégage à contre-cœur de son étreinte. Une sensation de vide s'empare de lui à l'instant même où la peau cristalline se détache de la sienne. Il fait quelques pas en arrière et ce sentiment de déchirure le brûle à nouveau.

'Ce n'est pas de la peur, mais de la haine que j'éprouve pour toi,' parvient-t-il à articuler alors que Salazar s'avance vers lui, droit et fier, le surplombant de toute sa taille.

Un rire dénué d'enthousiasme s'échappe de sa bouche, ses traits se tordent en une grimace agacée. D'un coup de baguette, il referme la porte par laquelle Godric tente de se défiler, puis l'enserre à nouveau dans ses bras, satisfait de constater les faibles efforts de son cadet pour le repousser. Ils luttent un instant, puis Godric relâche la pression qu'il exerce contre le torse de son amant afin de l'écarter et se blottit dans ses bras, le souffle court.

'Ne dis pas de sottises,' murmure Salazar en caressant machinalement ses cheveux, 'je sais bien que tu es fou de moi.'

Godric ferme les paupières, plein de rage. Il se concentre et trouve le courage de répliquer, d'un ton un peu tremblant.

'Je ne te pardonnerais pas toujours, Slytherin. Tu verras, le jour viendra où ma raison l'emportera. Hogwarts est à toi tant que tu y es le bienvenu, mais bientôt, tes propos seront devenus intolérables et je devrais agir.'

Salazar émet un son étrange, à mi-chemin entre le soupir et l'exclamation. Il resserre son emprise sur le corps de Godric et l'embrasse calmement sur le front.

'Je te ferais changer d'avis, déclare-t-il avec assurance. Ta lutte est vaine, et la cause que tu défends bien trop stupide pour aboutir à notre séparation. Ton amour des moldus ne te sauvera pas du mien. Tu as beau prôner l'égalité, tu n'en restes pas moins aux ordres du grand Salazar. Je te suis indispensable, Godric. Je suis ta drogue.'

Il se gonfle d'importance, et une brise magique vient effleurer son visage, faisant voleter ses cheveux autour de sa tête. Sa puissance produit sans qu'il en ait conscience des centaines de particules électriques qui éclatent en crépitant dans l'atmosphère.

Sa voix est devenue plus forte, glaciale, d'une dureté saisissante. Ses paroles sont des sifflements inquiétants. Des bourrasques de vent s'élèvent peu à peu dans la pièce.

'Je suis comme un poison qui s'insinue dans tes veines, poursuit-il, je m'installe en toi pour te tuer à petit feu. Tu te débats légèrement mais tes mouvements haineux sont les prémices de mon plaisir et ta douleur est un délice. Tu es à moi, Godric, tout en toi m'appartient !'

Puis, soudain, l'air s'affaiblit et le silence retombe. Il cligne des yeux et le décor redevient immobile. Très doucement, il effleure la joue de Godric de son ongle froid comme la pierre.

'Tu sais le pire ?' demande-t-il . 'Plus terrible encore que mes mots et leur vérité profonde … Oui, je te possède, Godric … parce que je t'aime.'

Ils se regardent encore, un massacre silencieux. Puis en une ultime fusion ils s'embrassent brutalement, d'un baiser à couper le souffle. Quand ils se relâchent enfin, des larmes coulent sur les joues de Godric.

Il s'éloigne vers la porte qu'il ouvre rapidement et s'apprête à sortir quand il se retourne une dernière fois pour lancer avec toute la passion du désespoir :

'Un jour, amour, je te tuerai'.

**FIN**


End file.
